Crohn's Disease (CD) is a chronic inflammation of the large and/or small intestines which generally occurs in young adults. In 65% of CD sufferers, the large intestine is inflamed, while 35% of people suffering from the disease have inflammation in the small intestine. In CD, the inflammation occurs in all layers of the small or large intestine as well as nearby tissues and lymph nodes. Areas of inflamed tissue are often separated by areas of normal tissue, however. The sores and swollen areas of the intestine may thicken and eventually block the intestines. This inflammation can also cause holes and sores in the bowel walls. Because the inflammation also affects the outer intestinal walls, the loops of the bowel may attach to each other, as well.
Symptoms of CD include: abdominal pain or cramping, diarrhea, fever, weight loss, rectal fistulas (i.e. abnormal opening at or near the anus), and rectal fissures.
The present invention is directed to a method of treating Crohn's Disease, and in particular comprises the oral administration of a therapeutically effective amount of limonene, preferably a purified form of d-limonene, to a person in need of such treatment.